International patent applications published under WO 97/42919 and WO 00/27323, which are incorporated herein by reference for all purposes, describe systems for rapidly cooling a patient to a temperature a few degrees below normal blood temperature, e.g. in the range of about 32 to 34 degrees Celsius. This clinical procedure has been used with some success in reducing brain damage to cardiac or stroke patients as a result of reduced flow of oxygenated blood.